The only girl I love
by Ephemeral-Lullaby
Summary: Emma had recently been adopted by the Swans. She's just an average adolescent until a Young beautiful brunette came into her life. This is a SwanQueen fanfiction at school. Rated T for now . (For now hehe, maybe it will change in the future ;) ).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a SwanQueen fanfiction, since I am not from the USA, I don't know how school works there ^^. Regina will be innocent like the young Regina and Emma will be...Well Emma x) Even if I won't write any BlackQueen stuff (unless you want me to ;) ) Cora is still possessive as hell x) (Because a possessive Cora = a happy me ). I decided to make Ruby a ginger only to be able to recognize her because I didn't want to say "the girl with brown hair and red highlights" ^^' (And I love gingers :D )**

 **P.S : If some 'u' are missings it's because my 'u' touch is broken (I don't even know how I broke it lol)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : The beginning of a story**

After one hour in her car, she finally arrived to this small town in Maine called 'Storybrooke'. Emma stepped out of her yellow car that one of her family gave her for her sixteen birthday. The weather was cooler in Storybrooke than in Boston and she only had her red leather jacket to protect her from the cold and apparently, it wasn't enough here. She took a paper from her pocket to verify if it was the good adress, '89 Mocton Street' and it was. It was a simple house a little small. As she stepped closer, she took a deep breath and hoped that this family will be the good one, after a few seconds, Emma finally knocked. She waited two minutes before the door was opened by a brunette with a pixie haircut and a big smile on her face.

"Hello, you have to be Emma, I'm Mary-Margaret your new foster mother. Come in, let me help you with your things, do you want to drink something ?" Mary-Margaret said as she took Emma's stuff in her arms and puted it in the living room.

"Erm...Water is fine." Emma said a little embarassed.

Mary-Margaret went in the kitchen before coming back with a glass of water in her hand and gave it to Emma. When she finished her drink, she followed Mary-Margaret with her stuff to her new bedroom. _Her_ bedroom. When she was in the foster care or in a foster house, she always shared a bedroom. But now, it was her bedroom where she could do anything she wanted.

"So that's your bedroom, we didn't decored it because we didn't know how you wanted your room to look like. My husband David, in case you wonder who is the orther person in the 'we', he is working today, he is the sheriff of the town." She said with a bright smile before talking again. "School starts tomorrow and it is late, did you eat before coming here ?"

"Yes I did." Well she only ate a sandwich but she wasn't hungry.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow morning, good night." Mary-Margaret said as she left the room.

Emma looked around the room, like she said, the room is not really decored but she didn't care and she would maybe buy some decorations in the futur. She checked her instagram before going to sleep.

* * *

When Emma woke up, she left her room and went downstair where she found Mary-Margaret and her husband , David? Dave?

"Hello Emma, I'm David, Mary-Margaret's husband." He said with love in his eyes as he looked at his wife. He turned his attention back to her before talking. "Do you want pancakes?"

"Yes, I like pancakes." Emma said a little bit more confident than last night. David gave her some pancakes, they started to eat in silence before Mary-Margaret broke the silence.

"I'm going to take you to school, we're at six minutes from school so it will be okay, I can take you to school most of the days because I work at the elementary school. I'm sure you will make a lot of friends here, almost everyone in this town is nice, don't worry." She said with a big smile.

After seven minutes, they arrived at school and the secretary told them to wait for the headmistress at the hallway, the headmistress' office had big wooden imposive doors, the school looked a little bit old but well maintained. She was wearing the school's uniform that Mary-Margaret gave her, she found the skirt a little bit too short and the tie was to tight around her neck. A few minutes later, the secretery told them that Mrs Mills was now able to receive them. When they entered, Emma noticed that the headmistress' office was cold, black and white and she only had one picture on her wooden desk. Mrs Mills had a fake smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes.

"Hello, I assume you're Miss Swan, I see that you already have your uniform, these are your books and this is your time table, you have one hour of Mathematics with me in the room 801. " She said with a cold voice. So she's also a teacher? "I am going to take you to class for the first and last time. I think your presence here is no longer needed, Mrs Swan." She said as she looked at her up and down.

"O-Of course Mrs Mills!" Mary-Margaret said before quickly leaving the room.

Mrs Mills was incredibly fast even with high heels. She almost had to run to be able to follow her. When they arrived inside the classroom, a girl with raven hair was already here, she was at the front of the class, in front of the teacher's desk. Emma sat at the back of the class, not wanting to be close to Mrs Mills. After five minutes, the class was now full but silent.

"Good morning everyone and welcome back to class, my name is Cora Mills, but you will adress me as Mrs Mills , miss or professor. I will be your Mathematics teacher for the year and I will not tolerate lateness, lazyness, insolence or there will be consequences, I expect you to work hard, you're not here to have fun, is that clear?" During her entire speech, no one dared to talk, they were too afraid to even breath. When no one answered, she talked again. "I don't talk to enjoy the sound of my own voice. .Clear ?" She said coldly.

"Yes Mrs Mills." Everyone said.

"The paper on your desk is a test, you have fourty minutes to finish this test. No talking." She said as she sat at her own desk and started to fulfill some papers.

The test was a little bit hard and she didn't studied at class was finally over, she was going to her next class when a ginger stopped her.

"Hey! You're new here, right ? 'Cause, I've never seen you before !" She said a little exited.

"Erm...Yes, I'm Emma, Emma Swan."

"Oh, so you're Mary-Margaret's daughter ? She told me that she was very excited the day before you came." She said as she showed me where would be our next class.

"Yeah-Wait, you know her?" Emma asked suprised.

"Well duh! I know everyone in this town, we're in storybrooke, not in New York!" She said like it was obvious and rolled her eyes. "So, how do you like the town so far?"

"I didn't really get the chance to visit actually." She said as she placed a blond lock behind her ear.

"Oh! Of course, if you want, we can go Granny's together tomorrow." When she saw the confusied look on Emma's face she alked again. "Granny's is my grandma's restaurant, it's the best and most famous restaurant in Storybrooke! I work there as a waitress." The ginger said proudly with her head high. "We arrived at our classroom, do you want to sit next to me ? Our teacher won't care about that if we don't talk a lot." She asked her with a big smile on her face.

"Sure." Emma said as they entered in the classroom.

When the teacher finished to explain them the history programm, she started the lesson, Emma was lucky she was good at History. The brunette she saw at Mrs Mills class was still here, answering at every questions Mrs Perrault asked. She never really saw the girl's face, she could only recognize her because of her long dark locks.

"Who is this?" Emma whispered to Ruby since the ginger knew _everyone_ appenretly.

"Her?" She said as she pointed at the girl Emma talked about. Emma nodded. "I don't know much about her, Regina Mills, headmistress' daughter, straight-A student, doesn't have friends exept a girl named Kathryn and a mommy's girl." She finished her sentence with a fake little girl's voice. If this was her 'I don't know much about her' informations, what does she know about her best friend ?

"What do you mean you don't really know her? I thought you knew everyone!" She whispered with a small laugh.

"It's not my fault if her mommy doesn't let her live and have friends with anyone !" Ruby said with a laugh.

"Miss Lucas and Miss Swan, do you want to share your conversation with the rest of the class?" The tall blonde said a little anoyed. The whole class looked at them exept Regina. Ruby and Emma blushed and quickly skook their heads.

* * *

The day ended quicly. Emma waited for Mary-Margaret to take her home since she didn't know the the way home yet. She entered back inside the building because she didn't want to catch a cold and her uniform wasn't warm enough with this short skirt. She decided to wait in the hallway and saw the girl Ruby told her about. She sat next to her and after a few seconds that seemed like hours, Emma broke the silence.

"So you're Regina?" Emma said and took a moment to look at the brunette's features, she had long dark locks, pink full lips, hazel brown eyes and a light olive skin. Emma noticed that the brunette had a rose gold necklace with a rose.

"Yes, I am, what is your name?" Regina asked softly, there was a difference between the Mills women, one was soft and kind and the orther one cold and strict.

"It's Emma. Sooo, what are you doing here?" Emma asked because it was 4pm and their class finished their school day.

"I am waiting for my mother and you?" She said and looked around to see if her mother was coming.

"I'm waiting for my mom too, since I don't know the way home yet." There was an akward silence -again. "Did you understand the Maths homework we have to do for Wednesday?" To be honest, she didn't understand anything, she always got a C on maths.

"Yes, I already did my homework and-" Regina didn't finish her sentence because someone interrupted her.

"Regina, I finished early we can go." Cora said as she came closer with her heels clicking the floor and then saw Emma. "Oh, Miss Swan, I see you met my daughter. Did you like your first day at Storybrooke High?" She said with a fake kindness. Emma saw her caressing her daugther's hair.

"Yeah, it was great for a first day." She said and spotted Mary-Margaret's car through the window. "Oh, my mom is here, I have to go! Goodbye Mrs Mills. See you tomorrow Regina?" She asked.

"Hum, yes, why not." Regina answered and blushed a little from embarassement.

Emma left the building quickly and shivered because of the sudden change of temperature, she entered in the car and sat at the passager seat. Mary-Margaret started to drive.

"So, how was your day? Did you make friends ?" She asked with a smile.

"It was good and yeah, I made two friends for now because I didn't really get the time to make friends, I spent more time finding my next class actually." Emma laughed a little and Mary laughed too.

"That's great, what's their name ? Maybe I know them."

"There is Ruby and Regina." Emma answered.

"Regina? Regina Mills?" Mary-Margaret asked a little bit suprised. Apparently, they know each orther.

"Yeah why do you sound so suprised ?" She said with a funny face.

"Well, as you may know, everyone knows each orther because we all grew up in this town together and I was Regina's teacher in elementary school and she didn't really talked to anyone exept Kathryn but when Kathryn was absent, she was always sitting alone and when some children tried to talk to her she either didn't answer or made fun of them or their family. She once tried to make friends but her mother didn't want her to, I still don't know why. That's why I was suprised that she talked to you." She said with a serious face on.

When they arrived home, Emma started to feel more comfortable around Mary-Margaret and David, they talked a lot , laughed a lot . When they finished diner, Emma went upstair iin her room and did her homework. She asked Mary-Margaret if they could buy some stuff for her bedroom. She talked to Ruby with her phone and went to bed.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave a review, I don't bite ;)**

 **(Mrs Perrault is Maleficent but her name is a reference to Charles Perrault, the French author of The Sleeping Beauty ;D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone !**

 **I wanted to thank the people who followed me, this story and left reviews.**

 **Feel free to leave reviews !**

 **The next chapter will be coming next week ! :)**

 **Have a good reading ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Would you do this for me?**

The day passed quickly and she was waiting for Ruby in front of the school and saw Regina going to the principal's office. After what seemed like hours, Ruby finally came.

"Hey, sorry for making you wait! It's right there !" Ruby said as she pointed at a small restaurant.

They walked inside the small restaurant and was surprised by the inside, Granny's was like a restaurant from the 60's, Emma saw a jukebox at the back of the restaurant. It wasn't big but it was really pretty.

"Hello Granny !" The ginger said as she hugged she grandmother.

"Hello Mrs Lucas." Emma said a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, call me Granny like everyone else!" She said with a bright smile on her was a small woman, with grey hair and small glasses. "What would you like ?"

"I'd like a strawberry milkshake!" Ruby said as she placed a hand on her chest and looked up like it was the best thing she ever tasted.

"I'll take a strawberry milkshake too." The blonde said that because apparently it was the best milkshake she would ever drink.

Granny went to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later, she gave them their milkshakes and talked with orther clients.

"Come Emma, I'm gonna make you meet my friends!" Ruby told her.

When they arrived at the table, Emma recognized a boy in her class. He had dark hair, blue eyes and a charming smile. Next to him there was a small blonde girl with hazel eyes who wasn't in her class, in her front of her there was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hello guys, this is Emma. Emma this is Killian." She said as she pointed at the boy with dark hair and blue eyes. "This is Trina but everyone calls her Tink, and this is Graham."

"Hi!" They all said.

"So, you're new here, you're the first person coming to storybrooke. Where are you from?" Killian asked her and arched an eyebrow.

"I'm from Boston. You never left Storybrooke ?" She asked. So what MM sais what true, everyone grew up here together.

"Nope, never. What do you like to do outside school Emma? I need to know everything about you." Ruby asked. This made Emma laugh a little. She knew it was for her 'She's-my-friend' informations.

"I like to draw and I like tennis." The blonde answered.

"You can register art club or at the tennis club if you want to." Tink said.

"I'll remember and I will maybe register to one of these clubs." Emma's phone beeped, it was Mary-Margaret, she wants her to come back home so they can buy some stuff for her bedroom. "I have to go, I will see you tomorrow." Emma said as she got up and took her bag.

"Yeah, oh and do you want to go to Killian's party ?" Tink asked her with a smile.

"Um, yeah,when ?" She answered.

"It's on Saturday at 6pm, here, this is my adress." Killian said as he wrote something on a napkin and gave it to Emma. She putted it in her pocket. "Well, see you tomorrow then."

Emma left Granny's and went back home in her yellow car, when she was in front of her house, she knocked and waited for someone to open the door.

"I'm coming!" Mary-Margaret shouted. After a few minutes, she finally opened the door. "Hi Emma, ready to go?" She said with a smile. Emma nodded. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, I made orther friends, there is Tink, Killian and Graham, oh ! And I went to Granny's with Ruby! And there is a party at Killian's on saturday, can I go ?" She said very excited.

"Of course you can! So you went to Granny's? The best restaurant of Storybrooke !" MM said with a laugh, it seemed that Granny's was indeed the best restaurant in this town. "So, do you know how you want your bedroom to look like?"

"Something simple..." Emma thought a little before speaking again. "I'd like to paint the walls in yellow, and the rest will be white."

"Yellow? You're the first person I meet who like yellow." MM said and laughed.

* * *

Once they were inside the shop, they took the yellow paint, her desk, her wardrobe and other decorations, the last thing she needed was a bed, she didn't really want a big bed, just a simple one. MM spotted a man who worked at school and excused herself to Emma and went to talk with him leaving Emma alone. She watched a lot of beds and as she walked, the beds became bigger and more expensive. When she wasn't paying attention, she ran into a small brunette... Regina!

"Shit! Are you okay?" Emma asked with worry in her eyes.

"Yes, I am. What are you doing here ? Are you bying a bed too?" Regina said as she showed her the biggest and most expensive bed in the room.

"Yeah but I can't choose any... Are you going to buy this bed ?!" She asked with a suprised expression on her face when she realized how expensive it was.

"Yes, mine is too small, I only grew up this year. " She laughed a little. She saw the paint in Emma's arms. "Do you plan to paint your room yourself?!" She asked suprised.

"Hum yeah, everyone does that ! Well exept rich people who don't do anything by themselves!" Emma laughed but knew it wasn't the right thing to say when she saw Regina's face becoming red. "Oh! Uh...I'm sorry!"

"Regina do you finally understand that you should choose this bed?" Her mother said annoyed. So her mother choosed her bed for her and din't let her daughter choose? "Miss Swan, what a pleasure... Oh and Mrs Swan is here too..." Emma didn't even notice that her mom was now behind her. "I was wondering...Would you like to join me and my daughter for diner tomorrow Miss Swan so I can learn more about Storybrooke's new resident?" Mrs Mills said with a fake smile. It cleary wasn't a question, it was more a 'come-for-diner-so-I-can-know-if-you're-a-threat'. Emma noticed that Regina became quieter and made herself smaller.

"Of course Mrs Mills, I'm sure Emma would love to, right ?" Mary-Margaret asked with a _real_ smile on her face. Emma only nodded. "See you tomorrow then."

"Have a nice evening Mrs Swan." And with this, Regina and her mother left the room to the cashier.

"So did you choose your bed ?"

* * *

It was their first French lesson today. To be honest, she never had a French lesson before, the schools close to the foster care in Boston weren't good enough to propose languages. She arrived late to her first class of the day. The classroom was full , the last place was next to Regina at the front of the class.

"Oh! Bonjour Miss Swan." The teacher said when she saw who interrupted her class. "Take a seat next to..." The teacher checked the classroom. "Regina." The teacher had a French accent, blue eyes and blonde hair, her name was Mrs Donkey acording to her timetable.

Emma sat next to Regina and took her school stuff from her bag.

"Why were you late Emma?" Regina whispered when Mrs Donkey was writting something in French at the board.

"I couldn't find the classroom." Emma answered her as she tried to understand what the teacher was writting. "I don't understand anything, do you?"

"Yes, I do, do you need help? Because you don't seem to be good at Math or in French, I can ask mother to let me teach you French and Maths but I don't think she will let us study outside my house." Regina asked. Damn, was she even allowed to leave her house ? Even if she wanted to, she didn't ask this question.

"You would do that for me ?! Thank you much! You're saving me!" Emma whispered, giving her a friendly punch on her shoulder while laughing.

* * *

Regina and Emma were waiting for her mother in front of Mrs Mills class, Regina told her that her mother could bring her home. When Mrs Mills finished her work, she came out of the class and guided them to the school's car park. Even if Emma didn't love cars, she was impressed by the beauty of their black Mercedes, she sat in the Mercedes next to Regina, the ride was silence. Emma had to keep a mouth shut when she saw their white house- no, mansion and their enormous garden. This was the prettiest place she's ever been to. The inside looks even more expensive but empty, it was perfectly clean, everything was in order but it looked like no one lived here.

"I sended an e-mail to your mother, she will be here after diner." Mrs Mills said before disappearing somewhere.

"Diner is not ready yet, do you want to go to my room so we can study a little?"Regina said and Emma followed her, not wanting to be lost in this castle for the rest of her life. "That's my room." She said and opened the door, the blonde expected a room costing more than a year of work like the rest of the house ( _mansion!_ ) but her bedroom was a very simple room, white walls, white desk... She recognized the pink king sized bed from the shop. "What should we start with? Math or French?" The brunette asked her as she took books from her bag.

"Erm...Math?" She said hesitantly.

Regina was very good at teaching and very patient because trying to teach Maths to Emma is not something easy, Regina was constantly encouraging her or telling her to concentrate and it felt good to be helped for once.

"So... Tell me about you 'Gina." Emma said to break the silence.

"Don't call me like that! My mother would have your head spike if she hears this nickname!" The brunette shouted with an adorable expression on her face and they both laughed. "And what do you want to know anyway ?"

"I don't know, tell me everything I need to know." The blonde said mimicking Ruby's voice before laughing, however, Regina didn't get the joke.

"Well... I'm Regina Mills, I'm sixteen years old, I like riding, reading and study (to study ? studying." She said with a smile on her face.

"You're sixteen!? Are you born at the end of the year?"

"No, I skipped a grade."

"Ohhh..." Of course, she was the most intelligent person Emma ever met. "You like riding ?" Emma asked, she never saw or rode a horse because it was too expensive.

"Yes, Daddy owned Storybrooke's stables until... He disappeared and the stables are owned by my mother now." She said with a sad smile. Emma only heard Regina saying 'my mother', 'mother', 'Of course mother' but she never heard the brunette talk about her father once until now and now she knew why he wasn't here. She knew Regina was going to talk but she would never know what the girl wanted to say because someone knocked the door.

"Miss Mills, diner is ready and Mrs Mills is waiting for you and your friend in the dining room." A young woman said through the door.

"We're coming Rosa !" Regina shouted and went downstairs as Emma followed her.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm evil, I leave you like this but don't worry, the next chapter will be coming soon ! :D**

 **(P.S : Mrs Donkey is Donkey's skin since I needed a character with french origins ^^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi ! :)**

 **This chapter is a little bit short and I'm sorry :(**

 **In this chapter, Emma will feel something she never felt before ;)**

 **Thank you for the reviews, don't forget to leave review, it encourages me to write. :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Very awkward moments**

When Emma followed Regina to the dining room , it was hard to not keep her mouth shut because of the size of the table or the very expensive looking dishes and the maid in a uniform waiting for them at the back of the room. Regina's mother sat at the end of the table and Regina on her right so the blonde sat on her left. The maid named Rosa served them what looked like turkey with vegetables and went back in a room that she probably was the kitchen.

"Miss Swan, are you doing well in school? Or do you have any difficulties?" Mrs Mills asked without looking at her as she gracefully picked a vegetable with her fork.

"Erm...I'm doing well except in Math and French." Emma answered a little bit anxious when the older brunette raised an eyebrow and cursed herself because she forgot that the person she was talking to was actually her Math teacher.

"I'm helping her, we were studying before coming downstairs." Regina quickly said, it was the first time that she talked since they started to eat. This time, her mother looked up at her daughter to detect any lie.

"Well, my lessons aren't hard enough to waste my daughter's time when she instead, should be spending it with me, I suggest you study a little before asking for help." She said coldly and she apparently didn't know that every students, except Regina of course, had failed her test. So easy lessons, my ass. She noticed that her friend wanted to defend her but the older woman gave her a black look.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked, hoping she didn't hear well.

"You heard me well, this is highschool, it's not a game, if you're already lost now, what will happen next?" Mrs Mills asked coldly.

"Mother! Leave Emma alone, she didn't do anything wrong! Almost everyone is failing your class!" Regina said annoyed, she stood up and took Emma by the wrist to lead her to her bedchamber. Once inside of her room, she sat on her king sized bed and placed her head in her hands. "I'm sorry Emma...She's..."

"A piece of work." Emma said as she sat next to her friend and placed a hand on her back.

"Yeah..." There was a long pause before the brunette talked again. "Do you want to go somewhere? I really don't want to stay here."

"Yeah. Do you want to go to Granny's ?" The blonde asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I've never really been to Granny's before..." Regina said and looked down.

"Then let's go to Granny's!" Emma said, her smile growing wider.

* * *

They went downstairs carefully, they were expecting her mother to be furious but were suprised to see that they were alone. They left the mansion and walked to Granny's. Emma was the one to talk most of the time. When they entered in the restaurant, almost everyone was looking at them since they knew that Regina barely left the house. Ruby approached them.

"Hi Emma, where did you go ? I was looking for you at the exit!" Ruby said with a smile showing her white teeth in contrast with her tomato red lipstick.

"Oh I'm sorry! I was at Regina's!" Emma showed her the brunette in case she missed her.

"Oh, right! So, what would you like?" Ruby she said, changing the subject.

"I'll take the strawberry milkshake !" The blonde said with a big smile on her face, the ginger smiled too, only Regina didn't understand the joke.

The brunette cleared her throat. "I'd like some coffee please." Ruby left to the kitchen.

They sat at one table in front of the window and Regina looked down at her lap, playing with her hands.

"Coffee ? You drink coffee?" Emma said with an amused tone. The blonde didn't like coffee and she knew that most teenagers didn't drink it.

"Yes, I like to drink coffee in the morning. Have you been here before ?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah, two days ago, their milkshakes are really good. So, are you going to Killian's party?" She asked since it was in three days and she didn't want to be alone.

"No, I didn't even know that he organized a party actually." Regina said and blushed before looking down at her lap.

"Do you wanna go with me?" The blonde asked softly.

"I-" Regina stopped talking for a moment before speaking again. "Yes, why not."

* * *

They both smiled and Ruby came with their order. The brunette putted a sugar in her coffee and Emma started to drink quickly her milkshake but she got a headache from drinking to fast. She started to make dramatic noises wich earned a laugh from the younger girl, her laugh was beautiful, she wanted to hear it again. Regina's laugh made her feel butterflies in her stomach, the blonde realized how beautiful Regina actually was. What was this feeling? She never really felt this before. They left Granny's and walked a little.

"I have go home, it was really good to spend time with you." Regina said with a small smile.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, at school?" Emma asked as looked at Regina going back home and she smiled at herself, inexplicably happy.

* * *

 **T **hank you for reading ! I will maybe be posting the next chapter next week :)****


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone !**

 **I** _ **know**_ **I'm late but with Christmas, New year's eve (?) I was so busy ! I'm really sorry but here is he chapter, it's a little bit short. :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : A little bit of water**

Emma didn't have the chance to talk to Regina today, the brunette was very busy since they had a Math test, however, Emma was not, she already knew that she was going to fail this test anyway. She met a boy called Neal Cassidy, and even if she didn't want to admit it, he was cute. Emma and Ruby came in History class together and Neal told them to watch exactly what he was going to do, she could see that he had a bucket fulfilled with water. She had no idea what he was going to do.

"Do you know what he's going to do?" Emma asked to her redhead friend .

"No but it has to be fun, Neal is always doing some stupid stuff!" She said excitedly with a big smile on her face, showing her white teeth.

"If you say so..." The blonde wasn't very sure if putting water somewhere was going to be funny.

"She's comming!" Neal's friend shouted to him and hid in the classroom.

When she saw who they were talking about, her heart almost stopped, it was Regina... The poor girl had no idea of what was going to happen to her. Neal threwed water on her and sat quickly on his chair like he didn't do anything. Everyone was laughing, everyone except... her and Regina... Emma saw a single tear escape from Regina's eye before she ran away.

"Shit..." The blonde said and got out of the class to find the brunette.

She didn't have to search her for too long because she was in the toilets which were next to the classroom. Emma heard sobs coming from on of the toilets. However those sobs stopped when she came closer. Emma knocked on the door of the toilet where she thought Regina was in.

"Regina, it's Emma...Are you alright ?" Emma cursed herself for saying that, of course the brunette couldn't be fine, someone just throwed water on her ! Her question was so stupid. When no one anwsered her, she talked again. "Regina please, answer me."

"I'm fine..." She heard a small voice say.

"Then please open the door." Emma said. Nothing happened. "I swear, if you don't open this door, I'm coming in."

She heard a 'fine' and the door opened, Regina seemed different, the happy girl was replaced by a crying one, her eyes were red and puffy, this made Emma angrier at Neal. She quickly grapped a tissue and wiped the salty tears from the girl's face. Class already started but she didn't care, she would stay with Regina here if she wanted.

"Where do you want to go?"

"The principal office." She said, her voice just above a whisper.

When they entered, no one was here so they just sat on a couch and waited in silence. The office was less scary without the brunette's mother but it still was because of the dark colors of the office, she noticed a small horse statue on the chimney wich had a golden plate. Regina was the one to break the silence.

"Thank you." She said with a small voice. And instead of using words, Emma smiled to her.

* * *

It was their last class so when her mother came back, Emma left and went to Granny's to find Ruby. When she entered, the ginger was already working so she sat at the counter

"Emma! Where were you!?" Ruby asked panicked because she had missed class.

"I was with Regina, she was crying." She decided to say the truth because she knew her friend would discover it on her own anyway.

"Oh... What Neal did was not nice, he usually stupids but not that mean, I was very suprised when he throwed water on Regina." Ruby said concerned bt decided to change the subject. "Anyway, Granny just fired a girl and we're looking for someone to replace her." From the look at Ruby's face, Emma knew that this person was her.

"You mean me?" The blonde still asked.

"Yeah...But please, accept this job, no one else wants the job and I have to work more since I'm the only waitress and I feel like I'm gonna die if I continue to work like this." Ruby made a puppy face.

"Fine but please don't make this face, it's not even cute." Emma teased her.

"Well, I guess I'm too hot to be cute..." Her friend said and they both laughed. She gave Emma her schedule and explained her what she had to do.

* * *

Today was Killian's party and she decided to wear jeans and her red leather jacket and tied her hair into a messy ponytail. She was waiting for Regina with Ruby at Granny's because they didn't know where Killian's home was. Ruby was wearing a -very- short red dress, Emma didn't even know how the girl managed to be even hotter than she already was. She almost choked with the milkshake she was drinking when she saw the cute pink dress Regina was wearing.

Killian's home was simple but their backyard was big enough a lot of students, she didn't leave Regina alone because she knew that she didn't have many friends here. She finally found Killian after at least ten minutes.

"Here you are Killian! There are so many people!" Emma said to him.

"Of course, I'm Killian Jones! And I see you brought a friend." He said when he noticed Regina next to the blonde. He extended his hand to her and the brunette shaked it. "I'm well, like I said Killian. And you don't need to tell me your name, I already know who you are."

Emma didn't know how but twenty minutes later, she was trying to make Regina drink alcohol. Almost everyone was already drunk. "Come on, don't tell me you never drank alcohol before !" She got her answer when she saw the brunette's face becoming red. "No way! You have to try!" Emma said as she fulfilled a glass with beer.

"But, my mother doesn't want me to drink beer " She with an innocent tone in her voice.

"Well, your mother isn't here so she can't see what you're going to do."

Emma defied her by giving the glass to Regina. And the brunette hesitantly brought the glass to her lips and slowly started to drink. She putted the glass on the table before talking -almost shouting. "This is so good! Give me more!"

They had drink at least one bottle and were going to continue when someone grabbed Regina's arm, preventing her from taking another glass. They didn't who it was until the person talked. "What do you think you're doing young lady?!" It was Cora, she barely even tried to contain her anger in her voice. Regina was too drunk to answer. "Are you drunk?!" Her mother asked, angrier when she learned that her daughter was drinking.

"Yeah but I don't care." The brunette answered clearly drunk.

"You're coming with me!" The older woman grabbed her arm even thighter and brought her home and didn't even stop once despite her daughter's weak attempt to escape.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading ! Don't forget to leave a review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone ! I knooooow that I post really late BUT I was in Russia until last week since I was on holidays. But here it is ! I hope you will enjoy this chapter !**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, I won't kill you and it only takes 5 seconds ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : What is happiness ?**

During the week following the party, Regina hadn't talked to her, the only things she said to Emma were 'Hi', 'Thank you' and 'Okay' but they never _really_ talkedand the blonde as starting to realise why. Was it because of the brunette's mom ? Emma knew that she couldbe very persuasive. So on Friday, she saw Regina sitting on a bench and decided that it was the moment to talk to her. She approched her, a little bit nervous and suddently, her tie felt tighter than usual. When she was in front of Regina,the girl didn't look up.

"Are you angry with me ?" Emma asked, suprised that she didn't stutter.

"What?" Regina said, finnaly looking up."

"Well since the party, it seems that you're avoiding me..."

"Oh Emma, I'm not angry," The brunette looked down at her hands. "It's just that I can't be with you..."

"It's because of your mother isn't it ?" Emma asked.

There was a long pause,Regina finnaly broke the silence when she answered.

"Y-yes, she thinks that you're not a good influence..." Regina said, her voice just above a whisper, her voice was so small that the blonde almost didn't hear it.

"And you hoonestly believe her ?"

Emma expected an answer but judging by Regina's face, she realised that she wasn't going to get one but she was okay with it because it meant that at least Regina didn't believe that. So she just sat next to her and they waited in silence. There was a little bit of wind but Emma didn't seem to mind because it bringed wind in the haire of the girl sitting next to her. She felt something in her chest and was confused, not knowing what this feeling was, maybe it was because of the weather. The silence quickly became awkward and the blonde thought about a topic and only one thing came to her mind since they were at school.

"Doyouhaveapartner?" _Damn! Get your shit together Emma!_

"Excuse me ? What did you say?" Regina answered and Emma cleared her throat.

"Do you have a partner? You know... In English, the project..."

"No I don't." The brunette said softly.

"Would you like to be my partner?"

"Why not." Regina said with a smiled which made Emma smile too.

Before she could say anything, the bell ringed so they got up and went inside the building.

* * *

Unlike her first days here, Emma wasn't that lost and was proud to actually know where to go. since they had math, Emma sat next to a guy named August. She was starting to be nervous again even after minutes of relaxing silence she was already tensed. The blonde heard that would from now, have a Math test every week and she was growing scared for her grades. Since Emma was lucky, Mrs Mills came with a bunch of paper...Great... She as definitly going to die. Once everyone got ther paper, Emma shot a quick glance to Regina's direction and saw that she was even tenser than her. When she looked down at her test, the blonde realised that she knew the answer to some questions, thanks to Regina. When the test was over, Emma quickly wrote her name and her last name on the top of the paper.

"Damn ! This test was even harder than the first one ! And it's going to be like this until the end of the year ugh!" Ruby said as she rolled her eyes, Emma laughed at her friend's behavior. And she had to admit that even if she didn't totally screwed up,it didn't mean that she was going to have an A.

They both went in their first art class, since their teacher was absent the first week, they didn't have this class. It was the only class apparently, compared to orthers where they could be four on a table. Emma sat next to Ruby and Belle, she saw Regina stil wondering where she could go since almost every tables were full so the blonde called her. Just like a hour ago, there was a pregnant pause. The teacher explained them that they had to draw something that represented happiness for them. She looked at her friends' drawings, Ruby being herself drawed hamburgers and hot guys at the pool while Belle drawed something about love or books or maybe even both. But when she looked at Regina's paper, it was still empty, she apparently had no idea.

"You don't know what to do Regina ?" Emma asked and everyone at their table looked up and stared Emma.

"No, but I will find at home, and you ?" Regina said.

"Don't worry, we can't see the result right now but we all know that her drawing will be perfect ! I saw her drawing once." Ruby said and winked, Emma rolled her eyes. "Actually I know a lot of things of almost everyone here! Would you like to eat lunch with us on Monday at Granny's?"

"Y-yes why not." The brunette answered. A long moment of silence quickly followed Regina's answer. For once, she broke the silence. "So, I heard you work at Granny's."

"Yeah and now Emma does too, it doesn't seem hard but on a Friday night, people are fighting to get the last plate of bacon! It's crazy !" Ruby said like she was some kind of survivor. "Do you have a phone? Emma said that she wanted to text you but she didn't have you number." Emma kicked the ginger under the table with her elbow.

"Yes I do," She took a paper and a pen to write her number and gave it to the blonde.

"Class is over, I expect your drawings to be finished before the next Friday !" The teacher said as everyone were getting up and leaving.

"See you on monday !" Emma said with a big smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone ! Thank you for the reviews etc :D I'm very sorry for the late review and this very small chapter but this chapter will be separated in 2 parts, it will be easier for me ! :D**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, I don't bite, I promise ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Diner part 1**

Ruby finally gave Regina's number to Emma, when the blonde said she was happy to be able to text Regina, Ruby looked at her strangely, actually, since Emma first talked about Regina to the red haired, she looked at her this way. As she laughed about it, Emma unlocked her phone and wondered what she could say to Regina.

'Hi, it's Emma' Would that do ? Was it to formal ? Maybe if she added a smiley it would be more friendly.

 **Emma : Hi, it's Emma :)**

The blonde sent the message and waited for an answer. However, she didn't have to wait very long because she almost immediatly got a response.

 **Regina : Hi ! How are you ?**

 **Emma : I'm great, you?**

 **Regina : I'm fine**

Shit ! Emma didn't know how to continue their conversation ! The blonde didn't remember what she wanted to ask the brunette so just thought about something else, hoping that it was what she wanted to ask in the first place.

 **Emma : Would you like to come to my house tomorrow? :)**

Why did she say that ! After sending the message, Emma realised that she was going somewhere with her mother that day !

 **Regina : I can't, I have a diner with my mother's friend and his family**

 **Emma : It's fine ! I just realised that I had something planned**

 **Regina : See you on Monday then ! :)**

 **Emma : Yeah, good bye :)**

* * *

"Hurry Emma ! We're going to be late !" Mary Margaret shouted from the living room.

Emma was tried to make her hair look presentable, MM told her 3 hours before they were leaving that it was a dinner at a very important place and that what she first intended to wear wouldn't do. So here she was, trying to brush her hair and trying to understand how the dress MM bought her worked. The blonde prefered to wear comfortable oufits, mostly pants but apparently, when you go to an important event, you had to wear something extremely incomfortable. After looking at her reflection one last time, Emma went downstairs to find her Mary Margaret very stressed.

"I think we can go now." Her mother told her.

When they entered in the car, the ride was very silent. Emma was watching the scenery, wondering where they would go since they weren't in Storybrooke anymore, of course Emma didn't think that there were fancy restaurants in Storybrooke, the town was just, too small. As Mary Margaret parked the car, she finally broke the silence.

"Emma, we're going to see my father. Don't worry, he's nice. However, his friend, Cora, is not. Don't let her words affect you okay ?" She told her.

"Okay." How come she only told her _now_ that she was going to see MM's father, her grandfather ! Who was this Cora and who names their child 'Cora' ? It sounds like something breaking. Surely couldn't be as scary as Regina's mother.

Emma didn't even need to know the restaurant to understand that it was indeed, very fancy, it was probably going to be extremely expensive ! When they entered, a haughty woman asked them the number of their table and Mary Margaret answered, she soon learned that it was a table for 5, there was going to be her grandfather, her, Mary Margaret, this Cora and who ? She didn't have to think any longer because she got her answer when she saw a very familiar person. It was Regina ! Regina and her mother, Cora. This diner was going to be the death of her.

"Miss Swan, what a pleasant suprise." Cora said with a fake smile on her face.


End file.
